


I've Seen This Dream Before

by Kawaii_chibinator



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaanian Braids, Awaken from your coma, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben braids Rey's hair, Coma, DYAD, Different life times, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams in coma, Dreams or memories, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, Force Bond, I will always be with you, I'll always find you, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Near Drowning, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow burn depending on what dream she is in, Soulmates, come find me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chibinator/pseuds/Kawaii_chibinator
Summary: Rey has seen this dream before. It feels like a memory. All of her dreams feel like memories. Different lifetimes, but still plays like a memory. She can faintly hear his voice and longs to open her eyes.~~~Ben gasped as he came out of the water and placed the back of Rey's head on his shoulder as he began to bring her towards the boat. The others helped pull her onboard, then helped Ben."She's not breathing." Ben looked as if he was in a state of shock.As soon as Ben was on the ship, he wasted no time and checked for her pulse then began chest compressions before blowing air into her mouth as Hux turned the ship and made their way back towards the grand home. Rose watched in horror as her friend's husband did what he could to bring her back to consciousness."Come back to me, Rey! Don't leave me!" Ben continued his compressions on his wife's lifeless body. Her skin that looked sunkissed was growing paler by the moment and showed no response to Ben's attempt to revive her or his voice. But Rey heard him, she could see him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 57
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you  I_Feel_It_Too for being my Beta on this fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ I_Feel_It_Too](https://mobile.twitter.com/IFeelItToo2) for being my beta on this fic! :)

_The wind whipped around her body as she walked down the hill. The storm that was approaching matched her mood. She was beyond frustrated, her anger threatened to spill over again. A loneliness also building back up. There were answers waiting for her. Perhaps that would help with her wild emotions. Emotions she normally tries to hide, though her anger was near impossible to keep at bay. She hopped off the grassy edge of the hill and onto the rough, wet granite below. She's been here before… she can't remember when, or the exact number of times. Perhaps only just in her dreams, but feels like a memory. The cool sting of the rough seas spritzed against her skin as the waves hit the nearby rocks. Now that she was closer to the edge of the island the wind felt rougher. She stepped over the soft layer of seaweed that dropped over the cave below. Rey knelt down near the edge where she could feel the call. She leaned further than she intended and fell._

_She let out a startled scream as she fell. Pain took over her body when she landed in the water below. Rey gasped for air as she managed to break through the surface. An instinct she couldn't explain took over as she struggled to swim to the land in front of her. She still didn't understand how she made it to land. She caught her breath and, as she slowly stood up, she saw the wall nearby. It resembled more of a dark mirror than the side of a rock. She felt a shiver as she walked towards it, and felt the cold water slip down her now loose hair. Her body temperature had dropped, the need to go back to a shelter was taking over, but she knew answers were waiting for her._

_In the dark mirror, she saw an infinite amount of her own reflection mimic the movements she made. She knew this was meant to confuse and possibly frighten her. As if she were stuck in a never ending nightmare with nothing else in sight. The mirror kept calling to her, she reached a hand forward._

_“Let me see them. My parents. Please.” She whispered, and heard an immediate echo despite how quiet her command was._

_She saw two figures walking, finally combining into one shape. An oddly familiar shape of someone she knew, though she couldn't name who the frame belonged to. The way they walked was also familiar. This was it, her answer lay just behind this mirror. As the image began to clear it shifted once again and she looked upon herself. She sank to her knees in defeat._

_She managed to find her way out of the damp cave. Her body was still cold and now exhausted. Not just physically, but mentally. She was mentally exhausted by it all. She couldn't stop shaking as the rain poured in sheets on and around her. The wind whipping it in all directions until she made it to her dirty hut. The stones kept most of the water out. Her ice cold fingers trembled as she tossed dry wood into the pit in the middle of the room. Striking the flint a few times she finally managed to get the fire started. She removed her vest and wrung it out before hanging it on a hook. Then grabbed a rough blanket the locals provided and wrapped it around herself as she shook, sitting near the fire. Nearly numb from the chill in the air and wet clothes and skin. It matched how she felt all over. She had no one. No one to talk to, no one to understand, no one to offer her comfort. She might as well be back on Jakku. She knew it wasn't entirely sure. He would know what she went through; how she felt, because he had already lived it._

_She suddenly realized she wasn't alone and felt relief as she saw his figure. Deep down, she hoped he would come to her after the cave didn't produce results. Completely ironic she felt relieved in seeing her enemy, or were they enemies? She didn't look at his face. She decided if she looked up to him then her relief would be gone. She fixated on the flames and embers of the fire. Before she knew it she told him everything. She was on the island of her visions. Her mentor was refusing to help her. The cave was just showing her reflection._

_“I thought I'd find answers here… I never felt so alone.”_

_“You're not alone.” Came the deep, velvet voice she had grown so accustomed to hearing. The voice that calls to her soul. Her eyes finally looked up, but she cannot see all of his features. Everything was foggy._

_“Neither are you, it isn’t too late.” She slowly reached a hand for him. A man she feels bound to, though she didn't understand why. He felt right. She dreamed of him before, when she was younger._

_She watched as he apprehensively pulled the black leather glove off. Fascination filled her at seeing his bare hand. His fingers lightly trembled as he reached for hers. They didn't tremble because he was cold. His fingers trembled because he longed for human touch. A warm touch. He shut himself from love and trust because he was betrayed by those he loved and trusted the most. She understood what he was risking reaching towards her. They both weren't sure if they could touch. She was frozen, she couldn't move, watching the hand that frightened her before he reached out for hers. Then his fingertips touched hers. He felt so warm compared to how cold she was aside from the hot tears that streamed down her face. His touch made her feel like she came home, within her dream she had a series of other dreams that came in quick visions._

_In a series of short, quick visions she saw him when he was younger. She felt his emotions. His happiness, his laugh as a child; his pain and frustrations, and his fear. A menacing dark voice that would take over. Loneliness when his parents weren't there for him. Betrayal from his uncle. His longing for her to understand him. More longing to want to know more about her. Respect and admiration for her. And then she saw the future, he changed his ways and came back with her. Another vision came, this time was a wedding ceremony, she could see his smile as he held her. Then the birth of children. She longed for these visions and wondered if he saw the same future with her._

_She could see his eyes now. His dark eyes had hope in them, she could feel her eyes did as well. She took a deep breath as she was overwhelmed by it all._

_Reyknew what would happen next and she wasn’t ready._

_Suddenly he was ripped from her and everything went black; she could barely hear the muffled voices around her. She could always recognize his voice though._

His large hand lightly ran a cool, wet cloth along her arms careful of the IV stuck in her left arm, then he blotted her neck as he softly spoke to her. It had been a few days since the accident.

“Of course Rose sends her regards. She misses you. Finn, he is trying to stay strong. We all are.” He dabbed her collarbone next, careful to not get her hospital gown wet. “Poe tries to keep them busy. Tries to not remind them of the accident.” He noticed the goosebumps on her skin then he pulled a heavy blanket over her. He softly wiped the tears he saw on her cheeks.

“I think you can hear me.. I hope you can hear me. Rey, open your eyes… please.” His voice shook as he took her hand in his and leaned his head towards her arm, careful of lines attached to her. Bringing her limp fingers to his lips. 

“Please. I need you with me. It’s not home without you.” He used his other hand to quickly wipe his tears away. He looked over her once more and found her face again. “You still look so beautiful. Like that day I first met you in the forest. It feels like an eternity, but it wasn't that long ago.” He delicately stroked her hair as he lovingly gazed down at her. “You wake when you are ready.. I’ll just keep telling you the boring details of my days, and remind you of our good days together… but, I do miss you terribly.” 

“Sir.” A quiet voice from behind him softly called. “We need to change out her IVs and feed her through the tube. And it’s almost time for the med bay to close to visitors.” 

Ben held his breath as the officer talked to him. Feeling the fresh tears coming back he simply nodded. After the officer left he kissed her palm and carefully placed her hand back down before he stood. He kissed her forehead. “I’ll come back for you sweetheart. I promise.”

In her deep slumber she felt him leave and her helplessness set in. Begging him to return, while knowing he would keep his promise. She felt trapped, she couldn't move, open her eyes, or speak. She vaguely recognized other voices when they came to visit. But his voice, his presence, is what she desires the most. He is what she loves the most and can feel his love and sadness poor over her when he visits. She almost feels she can open her eyes to tell him she hears him, but her eyes refuse to cooperate. She felt exhausted again and felt another slumber coming as she replayed his words. 

_“I’ll come back for you sweetheart. I promise.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you  I_Feel_It_Too for being my Beta on this fic!

_Rey sighed as she straightened her green dress and looked at her reflection in the long mirror. Her handmaid Rose tightened the laces on her back._

_“You look lovely my lady. Lord Ren will be satisfied with his bride to be.”_

_“I do not feel he will consider me his bride to be. We do not know one another.” Her somber reflection looked at Rose. “Can I just run away? Grandfather just happened to find me mere weeks ago and wishes to marry me off. I don't understand it.” She walked towards the door. “I think once introductions are finished, I’ll make my way to the gardens.”_

_“Cheer up my lady. Perhaps he isn't as bad as they say.”_

_Rey didn't acknowledge her. She walked down the halls to the throne room where her grandfather summoned her. She was hidden away from the old man or abandoned as a child. She didn't know what the truth was. All she knew was that she was about to meet a man who was known for destruction and murder. She could hear her grandfather speaking to a few people. She recognized Lord Snoke. The man made her feel uneasy. He was a cold, miserable man. Then she saw a man with hair as bright as fire. Next to him a taller man, completely covered with a cowl, gloves, she couldn’t see what he looked like as she approached, something else was blocking her view._

_“Ah, here she is. My lords, I will introduce my granddaughter, Lady Rey. I finally found her in the lands of Jakku.” He extended a hand towards her, an invitation to join them._

_Rey could feel their stares, her eyes immediately went to the floor as she took her grandfather’s old hand. She made a quick curtsey._

_“Oh come now, don't shy away, child.” Snoke chuckled as he reached a wrinkled hand towards her chin. “I told you, Lord Ren, you wouldn't find a fairer maiden.”_

_Rey tried not to flinch away from Snoke's cold hand as he took her chin. She felt like a mare being shown off to potential breeders and she felt nauseated. Her eyes refused to move from the floor as he tried to make her look at the Lord Ren._

_“Well, she does have a bit of spunk. Should she not have the respect to at least look at her betrothed?” the ginger haired man asked with a sneer._

_“Perhaps, Lord Snoke, if you were to remove her hand. She looks uneasy.” Lord Ren finally spoke. His voice was deep, smooth, almost comforting compared to the other men in the room._

_Snoke finally released her chin. She took a couple of deep breaths before she finally made her eyes look up. She didn’t know what to think as a cold, faceless mask looked back down at her. She felt cold, angry, and sad all at once. She turned away. “Grandfather, may I please leave? I would like to go to the gardens before the rain arrives.”_

_“Come now Lady Rey, there is no reason to be rude,” the red haired man spoke again._

_“I’m rude? The man I am being forced to marry cannot even have the decency to show me his face? But yet I am the one who is rude?” She couldn’t stop herself from yelling. She knew she would be punished later for embarrassing the man who called himself her grandfather._

_“Child, you will apologize now for your selfish behavior,” her grandfather snarled._

_“Never.” She began walking away._

_“You will pay for your disrespect!” Her grandfather's voice echoed off the walls._

_Rey didn't acknowledge him as she found her way out of the room. Hiking her dress up she ran as fast as she could down the hall to a door that led to the gardens. She jumped down multiple steps of a beautiful staircase that led to the gardens, shoved herself through some of the shrubs that surrounded the walkways around the variety of flowers then headed further into the landscape than she normally was allowed. She found herself running through branches, her dress snagged at the hem, her sleeves tore after getting caught on some bush with thorns. She stopped when she came across a lake. She knew she was deep in the property, with luck the guards wouldn't find her anytime soon._

_Rey stood at the edge of the lake, staring at the reflection of the sky and trees before seeing herself as she caught her breath. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from crying. She has cried too often since being taken from Jakku. When she opened her eyes once more, she saw his reflection next to hers in the water. She quickly turned around, taking a step away from him._

_“How… how did you find me?” Rey demanded_

_“I’m good at tracking people. Are you ok?”_

_Is this a cruel joke? This man in a menacing mask asking her if she is ok. “I’m being forced to marry a creature in a mask. Am I supposed to be ok?”_

_He looked her over for a moment and lowered his cowl and took the helmet off. His raven locks falling next to his face. His chocolate eyes never left hers. He had a prominent nose, soft lips, and a strong jaw. He almost looked like a statue. She eyed the scar along the right side of his face, then found his eyes again._

_“Are you so naïve, that you are the only unhappy one here?”_

_“You're not being shown off like some prized animal.”_

_“You saved me the trouble of that by storming off. I’ve been shown off too many times just for my mere skills.”_

_“I apologize, I didn’t mean to offend you, sir. I don't understand why Palpatine uprooted me from my home just to throw me at you.”_

_“Is that how you refer to your grandfather?” he asked. If she didn’t know better, she would say he was slightly amused. “From what I understand you were a mere slave in Jakku. And you have the audacity to complain about your current situation?”_

_“How do you know of my background?”_

_“You are the girl I have heard so much about.” He took a step towards her, which made her step backwards. “I’m not going to hurt you. Why are you so afraid?”_

_“I know everything I need to know about you!” She's heard the rumors, the tales of Snoke and his knights._

_Kylo's hungry eyes remained on her defiant ones. “You do?” He tilted his gaze down to hers as he stepped closer once again. “Ah you do.” He smirked. “You make rash decisions about me judging on what, my mask? My master?”_

_“I’ve heard the stories. You are the master of the Knights of Ren are you not?”_

_“I am. But you cannot believe everything you hear, can you? For instance, one of my generals suggested you could be nothing more than a pleasure slave since you were raised in Jakku and I can tell that is far from the truth.” He closed the space between them making her trip over something as she stepped back. He caught her as she fell and her cheeks flushed. “You can make this as difficult as you want my lady, or you can try to make the best of it. Nothing will change the fact that we are to be married.”_

_He helped her stand back up and she nodded her thanks. He didn't seem as monstrous as the rumors stated. “You're right of course. Please accept my apologies. Why do you act so calm about this?”_

_“Lord Snoke has been wanting me to take a wife for some time now. I have refused everyone he has tried to offer me.” His jaw twitched as he thought about how to go about the subject. “As you might suspect, it is to produce heirs. To continue my royal bloodline.” He watched the moment she registered what he said in her mind and smirked. “So you see, I’m not only an evil knight in shining armor, I am also a monstrous prince.” He was amused by her opinion of him._

_“You are the lost prince? But why agree to me? I come from nothing. Or I thought I did. Is it because of the man who claims to be my blood?”_

_“It does make for an interesting story. You don't remember me, do you? I haven't just heard of you, I knew you once. I had to entertain you when you were really little. You bit me during a game of tag, after I called you a small desert flower. You thought I had called you a desert rat.”_

_She pondered a moment and grinned. “That was you? I vaguely remember that. You were tall then. Well, I was very young, of course you were tall, you still are. I mean, I knew you didn't want to babysit me.”_

_“Yes. I was spoiled. At first, I was convinced I was too superior to look after you. Our families met several times after that. Then you vanished. No one knew what happened. I felt the need to protect you so early on. I thought I had failed you.” He looked her over before finding her eyes. “I don't know the horrors you grew up in, but you grew into a strong and, forgive me for being too forward, beautiful woman. I know we were just kids the last time we met, but I feel the pull to you. I want to know you. I still want to protect you, though I know you can take care of yourself. Now that I have met you as an adult, the idea of another man offering his hand to you angers me. We can be happy together, Rey. Please tell me you feel it as well.” He saw her eyes look at his helmet. “Ignore the helmet, it’s meant to look menacing. We can bring a new order to our kingdom.”_

_“You aren't just looking for someone to give you strong sons, you were looking for me? For my family? All these years.” She found the sincerity in his brown eyes and felt the pull he was talking about. “I’ll not allow you mistresses. Princes and Kings have terrible reputations.” She faked a tough stance._

_“I imagine you'll keep me busy enough.” He extended his hand. “Will you join me? I can take you away from this dreadful place. Away from your grandfather.”_

_Rey looked confused as he offered his hand. “But you were already promised my hand?”_

_“I wish to hear it from you, my lady. I’ll be happy to court you, if that is your wish. But, I do plan on taking you away from him. I know he mistreats you.”_

_Rey smiled sadly and nervously placed her hand in his. “I’m not just taking your hand because you are offering to take me away. I do remember you when we were children. Ben, I would like to know you. Though, I feel you would make a good husband. I cannot promise I will make a fine wife. I am plain, my mouth gets the better of me, and I learned to fight like a man.”_

_Ben offered her a full smile as he brought her hand to his lips. “Don't make me fall for you so soon, Rey. You are far from plain, I like your mouthy response, and I’ll be happy to teach you more fighting techniques.” He then lightly pulled on her hand and they began to walk back through the brush and woods towards the center gardens. “If he so much as places another hand on you, I will kill him myself.”_

_“May I keep my lady in waiting? She's been a dear friend to me.”_

_“Yes of course. That will make Armitage happy. He fancies your friend.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a couple of hard days. Especially today. Wrote this in a few hours. Probably full of errors, but it helped clear my mind. I'll go through and fix them later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you  I_Feel_It_Too for being my Beta on this fic!

Rey had had this dream a few times before. The scenery wasn't as familiar, nor was the noise… She’d had this dream less than the one with the knight. Each dream she knows he is the same man, but never fully sees his face aside from the quickest of glances. Once again, she wondered if this was from a past life, or different dimension.

_ The room was dark aside from the neon lights flashing. Rose dragged her by her fingertips to the dance floor. Dancing idiotically trying to make Rey loosen up, dance, smile, something. Rey told her over and over again clubs were not her thing. The music was so loud, she couldn't hear anything Rose was saying. The floor was too crowded, people kept bumping into one another. Rey wasn't used to being so close in contact with people. They were joined by Finn and Poe a few minutes later. Rose greeted them in a tight and drunk hug while Rey politely waved at the adorable couple until Finn pulled her into a hug. _

_ “Peanut! You should get a shot! Any form of alcohol in you! You are way too tense!” _

_ “Yeah! Go on Rey, we'll join you in a minute! I love this song!” Rose started dancing with Finn and Poe. _

_ Rey reluctantly agreed. Perhaps she was being too uptight. She made her way from the crowded dance floor and nearly punched someone for grabbing her ass. She sighed as she finally made it to the bar then asked for a glass of white wine. She knew it wasn't what her friends liked to order, what they loved to get drunk on at a club, but she couldn't pretend to know what half the drinks were. She peered out to the dance floor and watched her friends move onto the next song. She sadly smiled to herself then froze as she felt eyes on her. When she turned to her right, she didn't understand how she hadn’t seen his massive form standing next to her at the bar. She was immediately faced with his massive chest, clad in a red shirt that hugged his strong figure. She is pretty sure her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets before she quickly looked up to see the man smirking down at her as he ordered a beer. _

_ The woman had caught his attention as soon as she and her friend walked through the doors. Her friend was ready to dance the night away while she’d looked like she was ready to run. She did look a bit out of place and he couldn’t figure out why. She was young and beautiful, this should be natural to her. He slowly followed her to the bar. He was tempted to punch the man who grabbed her ass as she walked by, but was satisfied when she immediately retaliated. Nearly punching the man herself. He was so startled by her reaction he fell back. Sliding into the spot next to her, he couldn't take his eyes off her even as he ordered his beer. He watched as her eyes startled when she noticed him standing next to her. Then her quick glimpse up at his face suddenly had him lost and all his sense left him. He’d thought of a thousand questions on the way over, but now couldn't think of anything. As if alarms were going off in his head and his mouth forgot to work. She looked at him again before taking another sip of her wine. _

_ “Come here often?” He internally grimaced at himself over such a question. Come on Solo, that’s the best you got? Even the bartender gave him a look of shame. _

_ Rey tried not to smile as she stifled her laugh. Luckily she was in a foul mood thanks to the club, which helped.  _

_ “No.” _

_ “I don't either.” He extended his hand. “I’m Kylo.” _

_ Rey looked at his hand then back to his face. “I'm not one of those girls, I’m not fun. I’m not here to get drunk and dance, and I’m not here to get laid.” She glared at her friends again. _

_ “I’m sorry my hand offended you, sweetheart!” He took a sip of his beer, a little miffed at how quickly she’d assumed the worst. He looked at her again, feeling a pull to her wanting to know her. “I saw what that guy did to you and just wanted to make sure you were ok.” He turned his attention to his own group. Mitaka, Gwen, and Hux. Gwen wanted to come here for her birthday and insisted they all come because she likes seeing them be miserable and she won a bet. _

_ “I’m sorry. I’m just in a bad mood, and I– forget it.” She took another sip of wine. _

_ “Because your friends just straight up abandoned you?” _

_ “So you were watching me?” _

_ “Not necessarily, you keep looking at them.” No way in hell he was going to admit he’d watched her across the dance floor. “You have this look in your eyes.” _

_ Rey looked up at his dark eyes and thought she saw the same loneliness and anger she felt within herself. She looked back at her friends and saw Rose running to her. _

_ “Rey! Come on, don't be a stick in the mud!” She pulled on Rey's arm. _

_ Rey refused to budge. She found the club annoying and her friends' obliviousness to her mood further irritated her. But she was intrigued by the man next to her. She politely lifted her glass and pulled her arm back. Rose gave her a frown and went back to Finn and Poe. _

_ “She looks like she really wants you to have fun.” _

_ “She does...” _

_ “I was actually on my way out, but decided to get one more beer after seeing you.” He leaned closer to her ear. “You can either try to have fun, or just leave. You shouldn't stay if you are uncomfortable. Try to have fun with me for example.” He moved back an inch when her head snapped back up to him. “On the dance floor! I suck at dancing! I’ll happily make a fool out of myself if I can see you smile.” _

_ “Is this always your ploy to pick up girls?” _

_ “No. I never come to places like this and I don't have the patience to practically beg a woman to look at me.” _

_ “One dance.” She tried to keep her face serious even though she was more than happy to take up his offer. The man was handsome and she liked the idea of him being annoyed that he was practically begging for her attention. Maybe one dance wouldn’t be so bad after all. She felt his large hand lightly press against her back as they made their way to the dance floor. It almost felt as if he made sure to keep all other men away. She finally turned to him and pulled on his shoulders to speak to him “There's just one problem. I don’t dance!” She shouted over the music. _

_ “Neither do I!” He leaned towards her ear as he replied, smelling the rosy scent of her perfume then taking her hand to spin her around. “It's just us now. Ignore everyone else.” _

_ Within a few minutes she no longer felt like she was out of her comfort zone. It really was just the two of them. She stayed for more than one song, she actually lost count of how many played as they danced. Their hands almost constantly touching, sweat beading on her body, warmth pooling deep within her. Their movements began to slow as they moved closer, eventually stilling as their bodies pressed against one another. He cupped her face, bent down and softly kissed her. His thumb caressing her cheek as his tongue teased her lips then she opened her mouth and returned the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her hand grasped his long hair. She abruptly pulled away when she heard Rose's scream of approval. Turning to Rose she saw her friend with a goofy grin and two thumbs up in the air. She barely looked at Kylo before making her way to leave the building. Kylo quickly followed. _

_ “Rey!” He grabbed her hand when he caught up to her down the cold wet street. “Come on, I thought we were having a good time?” _

_ The mist that spritzed the air began to collect in their hair. The cold air burned her lungs as she let him turn her around to face him. _

_ “I told you, I’m not one of those girls. I won't throw myself at you for you to discard like trash the next day.” _

_ “You only said you weren't one of those girls. And so kind of you to assume I am the type of boy that only pursues one night stands. I happen to be a man who looks for more than a simple night of fucking. If my kissing you offended you, I apologize. I misread you, but do not place the blame on me for your mood. You were just fine until your friend noticed...” _

_ “Why are you here then?” _

_ “Because I was dragged here for a coworker’s birthday. She loves this shit and knows it annoys both Hux and myself. We lost a really stupid bet and I was miserable until I started talking to you. Isn't that why you are here? Your friends? Or were you secretly hoping for a one night stand and got upset because your friend caught you?” _

_ “What? No. I don't want to be here and her walking over like that just reminded me.” _

_ “So you had to take it out on me? Look, I’ll take it as slow as you want. Don't let it end like this because of her.” _

_ “Why are you so interested?” _

_ “I wish I had an answer.” He raised a hand and moved her hair out of her face. “Tell me you don't feel a connection between us.” His voice softened as he left his fingers in her hair. “Say it, and I’ll leave you alone. I’ll watch to make sure you get an Uber or something safely, then I’ll leave you alone.” He smiled as she laughed, but felt surprised when she pulled on his shirt and felt her lips on his again. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as once again her fingers snaked their way through his hair. He broke the kiss. "My real name is Ben, but my coworkers call me Kylo." _

_ "Ben is a much better name." She grinned. _

__

Rey let out a long sigh which bolted Ben from his own slumber as he held her hand. She remembered how this dream would end.

_ The sun woke her the next morning. Her naked body barely covered by gray sheets in an unfamiliar bed, an arm lay across her waist pulled her closer. She opened her eyes and looked to the nightstand next to the bed. Discarded condom wrappers thrown about, her whole body ached in a good way. Images of the previous night’s lovemaking flashed through her mind. She smiled at the goosebumps that followed the light kisses he placed on the back of her neck. _

“Rey?? Sweetheart?” Ben was leaning over her unconscious body hoping for another sign. But she lay perfectly still with the faintest smile.

Ben’s eyes stayed on her smile until it faded. His heart was pounding, the deep sigh and slightest of smiles was the first improvement he had seen since they were able to remove the ventilator. He sunk back into his chair next to her in a daze. Emotions were rolling over through his mind and body. He did feel happy she is getting better, but so fucking pissed at having to be happy at something he used to take for granted. Something he would kill to see again.

“Fuck!” He couldn't help but scream as he buried his face into a hand, propping the arm on his knee while he grabbed her hand with his other. Hot tears poured over his ungloved fingers. He now only removes them to hold her hand, shower, or when he actually goes to bed. The bed he hates sleeping in now that she isn’t in it. He began sleeping in her med room because he realized no one would dare challenge him to leave. He took in several shallow breaths as he tried to stop himself from crying. It wasn't until he felt the softest of touches on his shoulder that he steadied himself. He quickly glared at who dared to touch him to find the once familiar, but older looking hand of Leia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [ I_Feel_It_Too](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Feel_It_Too/pseuds/I_Feel_It_Too) for volunteering to beta this chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Ben looked at his mother's older hand on his shoulder. The same hands that used to try to comfort him as a small boy then disappeared after she sent him to his uncle to train to be a Jedi. He never wanted to be a Jedi, he wanted to be a pilot like his father. Now here she was again, trying to offer the slightest of comforts though their strained relationship hasn't fully healed.

"Ben." She softly whimpered. "What happened?"

"Dameron already told you what happened." He didn't bother looking at her face, he could only focus on Rey's hand in his.

"But I want to hear it from you."

"I can only tell you what I saw. I wasn't by her side… like I should have been." He responded, his voice raw from his restrained emotions.

"Then tell me. Talk to me." She pleaded with her son.

"Supreme Leader, let's reposition her to her left side. Give her back a rest. I'll recline the bed while you adjust her body."

He merely nodded and stood, waiting for the bed to recline before carefully positioning her on her left side, making sure her neck looked comfortable on the pillow. Then adjusted her blankets so her arm didn't get cold.

The nurse brought an extra chair for Leia to sit. "Supreme Leader, you can sit next to Lady Rey, or lay next to her. Her vitals improve when you touch her." With that the nurse left.

Leia watched as her son crawled behind Rey, laying next to her, one arm tucked under his head, the other wrapped around her body. Tears formed in her old, tired eyes as she watched their breathing sync with one another.

"They were supposed to go to Coruscant from Naboo. Rey and I had a small argument before I walked her to the shuttle where they were waiting. She wanted me to go, and I selfishly said I would arrive later… Because I couldn't handle a few hours with the Resistance. She tried to convince me things were better now that our peace treaties were signed and we were no longer at war with the Resistance. I had Mitaka and a team of Stormtroopers join us. The shuttle was checked for bombs, and just recently had monthly maintenance done… but it malfunctioned shortly after take off. I watched as the pilot tried to hover it over water. Dameron told me the pilot said it was so that when it finally crashed, the impact wouldn't kill them all as it would on land. Then Dameron opened the side door and had Rose, Finn, and Mitaka jump. The Stormtroopers refused to follow until Rey jumped. He said she was frightened because she could barely swim. Meanwhile Hux and I jumped into one of the nearby boats and we tried to get to the survivors as fast as we could. Dameron said he managed to talk Rey into jumping, holding her hand so he wouldn't lose her. He said her dress made it difficult for her to kick, and heavier for him to pull her." He choked trying not to cry again as he recalled the events of that day. "Then the ship finally crashed several yards away, the waves taking everyone under. Hux and I arrived seconds after they began to come up for air. I had to find her. I dove in as Hux pulled Rose into the boat. Poe was frantic trying to find Rey, apologizing to me over and over again. I sought out her energy and swam down to get her. She was already unconscious. They helped me get her into the boat where I did what I could to resuscitate her." He buried his face in the back of her neck. "I thought she was gone."

Leia’s trembling fingers covered her mouth as tears fell down her face. Her heart was breaking for Ben. "She is alive because of you."

"She nearly died because of me! I bought her that fucking dress weeks before the accident. I should have been on that trip with her. I should have helped her from the moment trouble started."

"No, you would have made sure she got off, then you would have made sure your Stormtroopers got off."

"Ten of the fifteen Stormtroopers died… trapped under the ship after they tried to jump off. The pilot and co pilot also died." He felt her take a deep breath.

"Calm down, she can probably sense your distress."

"Can she? Because I can't sense her. She is right here in front of me and - I miss her."

Leia stood up and walked around to the side of the bed he was laying on and put her hands on his arm and shoulder.

"You'll sense her when you settle down. I want you to sleep while you lay here next to her. You probably don't sleep much, am I right?" She felt him tense under her hands. She rubbed his arm and began humming to them.

"I'm not a child anymore… you don't need to do that." He said after a few minutes, his eyes looked heavy.

"I'm old, let your mother sing to the two of you." She watched him sigh and close his eyes before she continued.

Before Ben knew it, he fell into a deep sleep and felt as though he walked into someone else's dream; Rey's memories mixed with his.

_Rey tugged on the sides of the black dress because it felt too tight. She then tried to lift it higher to cover her breasts a little more, not that she had much to show. Leia wanted to do her hair tonight, but Rey had reservations about it. She knew Leia's braids had different meanings, but she didn't know anything other than that. She only recently learned about Alderaanian braids during a very brief connection with Ben a few days prior._

_She thought back on the night he braided her hair. They hadn't spoken in weeks and she tried to ignore him. She had just finished washing herself and got dressed, the bond opened shortly after. She was exhausted from another day of training and arguing with Poe and Finn. She looked into his fierce eyes as soon as the connection opened, something about how he looked at her made her feel warm, and welcomed. He approached her like a predator to its prey before he delicately touched her wet hair. The sudden touch startled her, immediately reminding her of how they touched hands in the hut. He whispered something about how she should keep her hair down more often, then asked for permission to braid her hair. She didn't know why she agreed as it felt so personal, so intimate. She wouldn't admit to him she enjoyed having his fingers in her hair. How he carefully took her hair and weaved the strands into a braid, his fingers occasionally grazing her scalp, then her neck the further down her hair he got._

_Rey quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone knock on the door. She opened the door and let Leia in, briefly smiling at the older woman. She could see Ben's eyes in Leia's._

_"You look gorgeous, Rey. You might end up talking with many interested men." Leia said._

_"Is that why I am going to this ball, General?" Rey didn't know what to feel. Her heart was already broken. The man who could mend it was probably on the other side of the galaxy. She sat down on the bed and twisted the fabric of her dress between her fingers._

_"Partly. If I'll be honest, I think having one of our prettier women there to mingle with the government officials, it might put favor towards the Resistance. I know it is sexist and you would rather train… but we could use this planet's support. As you know, the First Order is also trying to gain their favor. I wouldn't be surprised if B- Kylo Ren himself would be there with his top generals."_

_Rey stopped breathing and completely froze, not realizing Leia was already working on her hair. "Kylo Ren might be there?"_

_"More than likely. We will need to be careful. I doubt they expect us to be there, but have no worries, they won't start trouble with us. They want that territory so bad they could probably taste it." She began to pull all of Rey's hair back._

_"If you don't mind General, I would like my hair to be… down." She felt Leia pause. "Recently, I have had a man tell me my hair is nicer when it is down… maybe that will bring more attention to me for the cause?"_

_"Good thinking, Rey. You know, this event could be good for you. You distance yourself from everyone. I hope you try to talk to people, even dance with people. Just follow someone's lead if you get nervous." She finished an intricate design of a braid that almost felt like a crown going around her loose hair._

_Kylo Ren glared straight ahead of him at the large ballroom as his generals mingled around him and a woman, named Bazine, kept talking to him. About what, who knows, he was not paying attention to her. He was only here to make sure the planet of Vandor was his. He momentarily felt his anger rise as he saw his mother walk in with her Resistance family, that is until he saw **her**. His whole face slacked as he took in her beauty. Her hair was down, a few braids woven throughout. Seeing how the blue dress clung to her curves nearly made his mouth water. He knew his mother would send Resistance members, but didn't expect Leia or Rey. He hadn't seen her in person since the night in Snoke's room. He’d always thought the scavenger was beautiful, but tonight… Leia made sure attention would be brought to her prized Jedi. The scowl returned to the Supreme Leader's face._

_She saw him as soon as she entered the room, though she felt him way before, brooding and feeling annoyed; he relaxed when she came in. She followed Leia, Poe, Rose, Finn, and D'Acy knowing they had already been spotted. She glanced over at him. His strong, handsome profile was easy to find, his stance as strong as ever. She also noticed some woman trying to talk to him, and a line of women nearby trying to find an opportunity to speak with him. Power hungry women that would fit into the First Order with no problem. The very thought of another woman touching him made her feel queasy. She could take comfort that he didn't feel as calm as he usually did when the force connected them. Their eyes locked for a moment and it felt as if no one else was around for those brief seconds._

_Ben's jaw clenched when he saw Dameron touch Rey's arm, saying something as they walked through the room. Leia making introductions, hugging old comrades, she felt at ease being inside the neutral territory. She would immediately introduce Rey first before the others. Ben knew what game his mother was playing, using the young woman to gain favor for the Resistance. He couldn't help but wonder if Rey realized the significance, if she willingly volunteered to be looked at and flirted with throughout the night while Leia made her case to the top officials. He grabbed a champagne flute and chugged it down before the waiter could continue on his way, slamming the empty glass on the tray. He lost count of how many drinks he already had. His attention was only turned away when some of the Vandorian officials came by and introduced themselves. He played nice, shook their hands as they introduced themselves, answered their questions about the First Order, even offering answers about himself when asked. His eyes would quickly scan the room to find her again; he realized she was doing the same. Having to answer questions, she declined drinks that were offered to her, then she would find him again. He excused himself and slowly made his way through the large ballroom, staying clear of the dance floor. Kylo could feel his jealousy rising when he caught sight of Poe touching Rey's arm again as they walked away from some of the older officials they were speaking to. He watched as her brows creased while she was deep in thought. Poe was leading her to the dance floor. No, that wouldn't do. He cut through the dance floor, dodging multiple couples mid dance, meeting Rey and Poe near the edge, offering his hand._

_"Whoa. What the hell do you think you are doing, Kylo Ren?"_

_"I'm merely offering my hand for a dance." Kylo responded coyly._

_"Like she would want to dance with you."_

_"Just as much as you want to appear aggressive in front of the Vandorian officials." Ben held back a smirk as Poe took in a deep breath to calm down. "Rey, dance with me. We need to talk."_

_"She doesn't-" Poe began._

_"Poe, I can speak for myself." She looked at Kylo. "I'll give you one dance, Ren." She accepted his hand._

_He led her to the dancefloor, people swiftly moving out of his way until he stopped and turned to her; his hand never leaving hers. He slightly bowed to her as she offered a small curtsey as Leia taught her, he pulled her a little closer and placed his free hand on her waist while her free hand went to his shoulder. Her heart fluttered at the touch of his hand and she watched his neck as he thickly swallowed before he guided them into the Theedian Waltz._

_"You cut the bond as soon as you entered… why? You knew I was here." He looked down at her._

_"I don't have an answer." She couldn't look in his eyes and focused on their hands, wishing his gloves were off._

_"Are you afraid I'll hear my mother's poor excuses for Vandor to support the Resistance? It has always been the same song and dance for her, nothing changes. You'll eventually learn that about her."_

_"That's not why."_

_"Or perhaps so I couldn't feel your reaction to these sleazy politicians flirting with you all night? Leia definitely picked out the right dress to draw their attention to your chest. How would you stay covered if you had to fight? This certainly got Dameron's attention." His words were laced with anger and jealousy and he didn't bother to conceal the fact he looked down at her breasts as he spoke before finding her embarrassed and angry eyes. The music had changed and the dance shifted into a rumba._

_"What I wear is none of your concern, though you are most certainly the most interested. You are being more boorish than usual. How many drinks have you had? I can smell the alcohol on you. Or was that part of your plan? Get drunk and screw as many women as possible? And by the way, Poe isn't interested in women! He is with Finn!"_

_He grit his teeth and pulled her closer, tightening his grip on her. "You seem to have mistaken me for the scum you chose to give your alliance to. I have no interest in those power hungry whores. I have lost count of how much alcohol I have consumed, perhaps it was to dull the consistent pain I feel from your rejection of me." For once he couldn't come up with a retort about Poe, relieved the competition was out._

_"Perhaps I closed my side of the bond so you cannot feel my embarrassment as I am being paraded around. So you don't feel my shame, and how I feel when you look at me the way you do."_

_"How do I look at you? How does it make you feel?" He whispered. She shook her head at him. He didn't know if she couldn't hear him over the music or if she was refusing to answer, so he dipped his head closer until his mouth was close to her ear. "Tell me how I look at you, and how it makes you feel."_

_She tightened her fingers on the fabric along his shoulder, feeling chills go down her spine and arms as she felt his hot breath ghost her skin as he whispered in her ear._

_He pulled away just enough to look in her eyes again. "Go on, say it."_

_"It depends on the days, and on your mood really." She sighed as she pulled at his shoulder to make him bend down again. She turned her head towards his ear, his hair tickling her cheek. "Some days, you look as if you want to yell at me, or beg me to join you. Other days, it's as if you would worship the very ground I walk on, and there are times you look at me like I'm something to eat… or something to love. But every single one of those looks are always followed by pain, and I know I am part of the reason you are in pain. Despite knowing this, I always want you to look at me, even when you are angry with me. You make me feel not only wanted, but alive. I feel dead when I am with my friends."_

_She finally gave in and opened her side of the bond. The both stopped their dance, closed their eyes and lightly gasped as they felt their emotions run through each other. The loneliness they were so familiar with, their desperate feeling of hope in one another, along with the amount of respect they held for each other, and finally love. Their foreheads touched at the realization they were both in love. His eyes quickly snapped to hers as he felt her love for him. He saw the blush on her cheeks and could tell she could feel his deep love for her. He felt surprised that she wasn't repulsed by him given their history and her stubbornness on closing the bond. He moved his head back remembering where they were._

_"Maybe we should talk somewhere else." Ben suggested, before confusion swept over him as she shook her head no._

_"I want more than one dance, Ben."_

_"You have all night with me… you could have more if you would come back with me." His voice was shaking. He knew he was risking her walking away from him again. "Did Leia give you dance lessons for this night?"_

_"She may have… I also have some of your memories as a boy. Rolling your eyes as she made you learn the dances. Dying of embarrassment anytime she tried to get you to randomly dance with her." She grinned at him seeing the corners of his mouth nearly pull up into a smile, but he stopped himself. "I will see you smile, eventually."_

_"I haven't smiled in years."_

_"That is simply not true. You gave me a hint of a smile when we first met. When you tried to get me to give you the map. And you tried not to smile when we touched hands, I know you wanted to… then again when you met me on your ship. It was there, the faintest smile of either relief or hope." She made a serious face and reached her hand towards his before deepening his voice. "You have the ability to smile, and you will give it to me."_

_"I'm happy to know I didn't scar you for life when I tried to extract the map from you. You are so good at mocking my attempt." Though his face did not show it, she could hear the amusement in his voice._

_Out of nowhere Rose was standing next to them, causing them to step away from one another._

_"Hey, just to let you know… enemies aren't supposed to look at one another like this! Like, do you two need a room? Rey, I need details later!" She looked at Ben and pointed at him. "I'm watching you!"_

_"Yes. I can tell."_

_"No, you don't understand. I have had my suspicions for a few months now. Rey has cried herself to sleep in her bunk almost every night, and she talks in her sleep. Now this, whatever is going on between you two, this confirms it." She pointed to both of them then to herself. "Damn I'm good!" Rose took a long sip from a champagne flute. "Luckily everyone else is too busy to notice the two of you. If you make her cry again… I'll kill you myself! Oh look, General Hugs!"_

_"Rose, you are drunk. You don't know what you are talking about." Rey whispered to her as General Hux stood next to them._

_"Supreme Leader, I suggest you dance with another woman. This-" Gestures to Rey and Ben. "Seems odd and is causing an intense conversation with the other generals."_

_"General Hux, take this woman and get her some coffee, something. She is far too drunk. As a courtesy of the First Order, we cannot let an inebriated woman walk around."_

_Rose looked Hux up and down as he offered his arm then pointed to Ben again. "I am watching!"_

_Rey glared at Ben. "So, are you going to toss me to the side for another woman, as your general suggested?"_

_"Your temper rivals mine… I would hate to see you drunk and angry. Rey, you are the only woman who has my attention. I thought you knew that."_

_"I think we need to talk elsewhere… like you suggested."_

__She felt him lightly push on her lower back as he began to walk them off the dance floor and towards a different set of doors that led to another hallway. The Stormtroopers who monitored the hallway immediately stood at attention as they walked further away from the event. She felt her heart beat rapidly when she realized no one was following them. He stopped at a set of doors and opened them. She stopped walking as he tried to usher her inside._ _

_"Relax, this is just a conference room." He waved his hand and the lights turned on. "We have been here for a few days, having multiple meetings. It's too cold outside to discuss anything, and I can only imagine how jumpy you would be if I took you to my room." He watched as she cautiously walked in, turning as soon as he shut the doors. "What do you think is going on between us Rey? I know this is more than the connection between us." He slowly approached her, once again their eyes never leaving one another's._

_"I agree that it is more than the connection. You know how I feel about you. We just opened our bond in the ballroom. Surely you felt it as I did." She took a deep breath as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. He bent his head down towards hers until they were mere centimeters away from each other._

_"I need to hear you say it." He softly whispered to her as he traced her jaw with his fingertips._

_She felt the heat creep across her face as she contemplated her words. She was never good at communicating. Growing up on Jakku she grew accustomed to being rude, bossy, overbearing. What she was about to say was softer than anything she has ever said to him, or anyone. She licked her lips and looked into his honey colored eyes, almost feeling as if she would lose her nerve and run away. She took her left hand and idly touched the front of his tunic before tracing the scar that went down his face. The scar she gave him._

_"That I believe… I am in love with you… even though I'm supposed to hate you with every fiber of my being. That what I feel between us is supposed to feel wrong, and it doesn't. When we are together, everything oddly feels right, comforting even." She felt her lip tremble as once again his hardened expression remained the same as she spoke, he removed the hand that was tracing her jaw. Maybe she misread the signs and he was just exploiting another weakness._

_He slowly leaned closer to her, removing his gloves as he did. His features finally softened. "I'm in love with you as well. You are my greatest weakness… if I hadn't messed up my life by falling to the dark, killing my fa-" He shut his eyes and his body shook. "If I could go back with you, I would. I can never go back home." Tears had formed in his eyes and he tried so hard to make them stop._

_"Ben, I told you I would help you. Come back with me. I can be your home, when I am with you I feel complete."_

_He shook his head and took her hand off of his cheek. "We can never be together if I go back with you. If I'm not made an example of and killed on sight, I will rot in a prison cell. I have committed too many war crimes."_

_"Under Snoke's authority, yes, but since becoming Supreme Leader what have you done?"_

_"It doesn't matter. They all want me dead. I'm as good as dead to my mother. What will they do if they find out about our connection? Use you to spy on me? Accuse you of treason? I know you haven't told anyone."_

_"You're right, I haven't told anyone. What about your people? What if they-"_

_"They do know, Rey. They just don't think I have the ability to locate you, but they know we are connected."_

_Rey's mouth formed a thin line and she clenched her fists. Kylo's hand tightened around her left hand, afraid she would pull away. "You're lying."_

_"I've never lied to you Rey. You can't hide, not from me. Your base is on Ajan Kloss, and I know if you concentrate hard enough, you can find me through our bond." His hand went to cup her face and stopped when she looked down at his hand, then he finally settled his hand along her left cheek; his thumb grazing her cheekbone. "Join me."_

_"Ben… I" She didn't know what she wanted to say. She just knew everything felt right._

_"Let's end the conflict that plagues the galaxy. And more selfishly, I need you by my side. Everyday that we are apart it gets harder to hold onto hope, the call to the light gets quieter. When I am with you, I feel I can come back to the light and cope with the darkness within me; find the balance between. Both the light and dark have always been a part of me, as it has you." His thumb now grazed her lips as he leaned forward only to be met with her standing on her tiptoes, her lips kissing his. Her hand pulled on the back of his neck while her other hand grasped his arm. Their chaste kiss deepened slightly as the urge took them to play with each other's tongues.Her cheeks were bright pink when they did pull away from one another. She smiled at him, happy with her first kiss. Sensing her happiness, Ben finally managed to smile at her, causing her smile to only grow before she kissed him again._

_"Your generals really know? And you haven't made any move to spy on us? But, that angry general earlier-"_

_"Hux is very interested in your friend. He saw an opportunity and took it. We just happened to be next to her. He is an ass, but I'm sure your friend is more than capable of handling herself. It is likely she can make him bend to her will."_

_Rey lightly laughed. "So now what?" Relief filled her, this was the Ben she knew. The Ben he tried to hide from everyone, her Ben._

_"That's up to you, sweetheart. Will you join me?" He once again felt the same fear he did on the Supremacy, waiting for her answer. Time had stopped, his blood rushed through his veins, and he could only take shallow breaths while he waited for her to break him again._

_She took his hand in hers. "I'll join you. But I expect you to keep your promise."_

_"I will keep my promise to you." He once again smiled at her._

Ben woke with a start and looked over Rey's shoulders. As Leia said, he was able to faintly feel her presence. Looking at Leia, her eyes were wide and she quickly motioned for him to come to her side.

Ben slid off the bed and walked over to Leia, then looked down at Rey. She had opened her eyes… her stare somewhat blank, and looked to be looking at her own hand until she moved her eyes to Ben, softly smiled, then fell back asleep.

"She's coming around Ben! She just opened them as you woke up." She took his hand in both of hers. "My son, she is coming back. I already called for the doctor, he will be here soon."

His body shook as he sat down in the chair. For the first time in weeks, he felt hope.

"I felt like I was in her dream. I dreamt of the night of the ball on Vandor, but I saw it from both of our points of view. It felt confusing at first, but I am certain she was dreaming of her memory. I wonder if she does that often? Dreams of the past?" He whispered while watching his wife.

"Anything is possible… even dreaming of past lives."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ I_Feel_It_Too](https://mobile.twitter.com/IFeelItToo2) for being my Beta on this fic!

Ben stood by his wife's bed once more. She has opened her eyes a few more times, but not fully awakened. Just as she did the first time she opened them, she would find Ben, smile, and go back to sleep. Her doctors did not have answers for him. He decided to take his mother's advice and try to join her in her dreams again. Through their bond, he hoped there was a clue to this mystery or a way to communicate with her in her state of sleep.

"My lord, we will be attaching the following to study what happens while you both sleep. An EEG for brain wave activity. An EMG for muscle activity like face twitches, teeth grinding, and leg movements. An EOG for eye movements important in determining sleep stages EKG for heart rate and rhythm." 

Both the doctor and the nurse attached the different sensors on both Ben and Rey. 

"Your connection to your wife in the Force could very well help her wake up. And this study could be used to help other coma patients in the long run." The doctor said as he finished connecting Ben's sensors. "We will take our leave now sir, page us if you need anything." 

Ben rolled to his side and looked over Rey's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, but he missed hearing her voice: from her soft whispers, to her screaming at him. He would be more than happy to hear her yell at him if that meant she was awake. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

  
  


_Ben smiled as Rey walked over to him in their large master bedroom at Varykino. Spinning a few feet away from him in a new dress he recently bought her._

_"You look stunning, my dear. The citizens of Coruscant will be blessed to see your beauty," he said with the utmost adoration._

_"Thank you, my love." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss. "Can't you come along with us?" Her brows furrowed as he let out an annoyed sigh. "Ben, it's only for a few hours. Please."_

_"Rey. We have discussed this several times. I will be joining you and your friends later."_

_"Will it really kill you, to just for once, deal with them for a couple of hours. We are at peace with them, this grudge has gone on long enough-"_

_"You told me you would give me time to work through-"_

_"Yes, I know what I promised. And you haven't worked through your issues when it comes to them. You keep putting it to the side-"_

_"I've been extremely busy, I can't be expected to forget the years of neglect from my mother. Nor forget how Dameron did what he could to replace me-"_

_"I don't expect you to magically be over it. But I have expected to see you try. You haven't, not even for me. I'm your wife, Ben, you told me to let go of the past. Yet you are the one still holding on." Her voice cracked as he held her in his arms._

_"I know. I'm sorry. Rey, you go ahead of me, I'll fly the Silencer and have Mitaka or, hell, have Dameron fly it back. And I'll fly back in the shuttle with you and your friends. If it will make you happy, just let me mentally prepare myself for it by flying my own ship to Coruscant."_

_He waited for her to respond. He knew it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but it was the best he could offer. Suddenly he felt and heard her laughing._

_"You would let Poe fly your ship? You are trying to be on my good side." She lovingly caressed the scar on his face. "I'll take your compromise. Let this be the first step in possibly healing. Or at least a step towards eventually getting a conversation in with your mother. I'm sure we will see her on another occasion. You will have to let her know how you feel, finally get it out there. She does love you, she misses you; she does need to hear how you feel. There is nothing wrong with how you feel, but I know it tears you apart."_

  
  


_He walked with her towards the lake where the Upsilon class command shuttle waited. A team of Stormtroopers stood on either side of the loading ramp, some were already inside the shuttle. They saw Mitaka, Rose, Finn, and Poe talking to the pilot and co pilot while Hux had security once again check the inside and outside of the shuttle for any threats._

_"Hey, Solo, are you joining us?" Poe looked over at Ben and Rey._

_"Not for the ride there," Ben responded. He felt Rey lightly squeeze his hand. "But perhaps… on the way back I'll join everyone. Someone would have to fly my ship back."_

_"The Whisper?" Poe cocked his head._

_"The Silencer. I'm not fond of the design of the Whisper."_

_"The Silencer? That one has caught my eye before. That ship does look better than the Whisper." Poe raised his eyebrows up. "I'm a damn good pilot, just sayin'."_

_"Supreme Leader, all checks are clear." Hux walked over. He looked at Rose out of the corner of his eye. Something Rey didn't miss and grinned about._

_"I wish you safe travels, my love. I will see you soon." Ben kissed Rey's hand then watched as she and her friends, then fifteen Stormtroopers boarded the shuttle._

_Ben and Hux watched as the shuttle left the ground and slowly flew up. Hux opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by an awful sound of something similar to an explosion. Ben's blood ran cold as he felt pure panic watching the flames and smoke rise from the shuttle. Their mouths dropped as they watched the shuttle fly over the water and hover above it unevenly. Hux looked worried as well and looked over at Ben then the shuttle once more. Though it was only seconds, it felt like hours, then the shuttle's ramp fell open._

_"Hux, they are about to jump. Help me with the boat." Ben and Hux ran over to a boat with haste and untied the ropes that bound it to the dock. Ben could feel Rey's fear through their bond. Hux, looked anxious as well, his hands actually shook._

_They could hear faint screams over the screeching engines of the shuttle as they finished untying the boat from the pier. Ben powered up the water vehicle and sped towards the evacuees._

_"I don't see her, sir! Wait! Dameron is trying to get her out," Hux yelled, his voice filled with apprehension._

_"Rey can't swim! She's refused to learn because she is afraid of going into large bodies of water." Ben began panicking and watched as his wife finally jumped with Poe grasping her hand._

_Once Rey and Poe resurfaced, Ben watched helplessly as Poe tried to keep her head above water. Suddenly the pilot veered the ship further away and Stormtroopers began to jump out. The shuttle crashed, landing on some of the poor souls who had only been assigned numbers and letters as names. A large wave from the crashed shuttle swept over Rose's, Finn's, Poe's, Mitaka's, and Rey's heads._

_The boat finally made it to where they were as Rose re-emerged from the water. Ben dove into the water and Hux immediately leaned over and grabbed Rose by the arm and helped pull her up. Finn popped up next and swam over and helped push Rose up. Poe came up next._

_"I lost her!" Poe screamed. "I'm so sorry!" He looked around in hope that Rey found her way to the surface._

_It was near impossible for Ben to see in the dark, murky water. He sought Rey out using their bond. She was near, but her signature was weaker than ever. His hand finally found her. He grabbed her and swam up as fast as he could. Her dress weighed her down which made swimming up difficult._

_Ben gasped as he came out of the water and placed the back of Rey's head on his shoulder as he began to bring her towards the boat. The others helped pull her onboard, then helped Ben._

_"She's not breathing." Ben looked as if he was in a state of shock._

_As soon as Ben was on the ship, he wasted no time and checked for her pulse then began chest compressions before blowing air into her mouth as Hux turned the ship and made their way back towards the grand home. Rose watched in horror as her friend's husband did what he could to bring her back to consciousness._

_Rose snapped her head towards Varykino as tears began to spill over. To her relief, the First Order's medical crew were already at the shore waiting. Rose looked to Hux, he must have already called for help._

_"Come back to me, Rey! Don't leave me!" Ben continued his compressions on his wife's lifeless body. Her skin that looked sunkissed was growing paler by the moment and showed no response to Ben's attempt to revive her or his voice. But Rey heard him, she could see him._

_Unbeknownst to Ben, Rey was standing behind Ben watching as he continued to perform CPR as calmly as he could on her though she could feel his inner turmoil. She looked down at her body and looked around at her friends. Their eyes were on her body before her. She slowly walked over to where her head lay and knelt down beside it. She glanced at her husband's worried features and then down at her cold face. Her jaw was slightly open, her eyes almost shut, her body moved the slightest with each compression. Rey extended her translucent hand over her body's forehead and suddenly she was no longer on the boat. She felt like she was traveling through hyperspace, but without a ship. Suddenly, everything changed…_

_Ben saw her! He saw the Rey he was trying to save, and what appeared to be an apparition of Rey. That Rey touched her body's forehead, then she was gone. Ben looked down again after his hands pushed down on solid ground; Rey was gone, dead leaves, twigs, and grass lay beneath his now gloved hands. He stood up and realized his vision was darker. He was wearing his helmet and cowl as well. He looked around and realized he was on Takodana. He could feel her and began to run to where he knew she would be._

_He slowed down as he got closer, knowing she was scared of him when he slowly approached her. Smirking beneath the mask, he could hear her exclamations of how huge and giant he was when they had finally talked about the events that took place. He could only imagine how she would react if he went running to her full speed._

_His lightsaber was now lit and he couldn't deactivate it, everything was playing out as their memories played on. He could feel the Rey in the memory, but also the Rey who was now his wife, she was somewhere in this dream of theirs. He could only watch as the memories played out..._

_She fired upon his intimidating figure as soon as the top of his cowl came into view. He could feel her fear and his own surprise he felt when she first attacked him. His hidden sentimental side thought Han would have been proud to see someone else shoot first._

_Ben shot his hand up and froze her in place, slowly walking towards her._

_"The girl I've heard so much about." He looked her up and down, remembering how she looked like a girl and then later a woman in visions from his youth. "The droid, where is it?"_

_Rey felt confused as to why she couldn't move her body, then panicked as the heat of the lightsaber came within inches of her skin. She would die protecting this droid and its map, at least it was a prettier setting than Jakku. Suddenly the massive figure deactivated the weapon and walked in front of her. She watched helplessly as he reached towards her head and felt a strange sensation as her memories played in the front of her mind and she had no idea why, until the map appeared._

_"The map- you've seen it!" He didn't expect some young woman, a girl, to have access to the map. He was merely looking for the droid. He took a closer look at her face, she still looked young, but so familiar._

_"Sir, Resistance fighters, we need more troops."_

_"Pull the division out. We have what we need." He made her fall asleep and caught her before she fell to the ground. He found what he needed along with the map. He didn't know how to go about figuring out who she was or how to talk her into letting him have access to the map without going through her mind again._

_He walked her through the woods back to the command shuttle._

_"Sir, we can carry the prisoner for you," a Stormtrooper stupidly suggested._

_"The prisoner is mine, I will deal with her myself." He did not know why he bothered responding to the man._

_He didn't have to answer to anyone but Snoke. He looked down at her once more as he made his way across the battlefield, ignoring the fight that was happening. He didn't even sense his father's presence nor Chewie's. He swiftly walked up the loading ramp, silently cursing the angle of the ramp._

_Ben stood with her in his arms the whole flight. An urge to protect her had come over him and he did not know why. He had a job to do. That job was to get the map to Skywalker, no matter the cost. He slightly adjusted his hold on her as it had been hours since he moved his arms and fingers. His fingers were normally clinched into tight angry balls were now holding something that almost felt precious._

_Once the shuttle landed in the hangar on Starkiller Base he walked down the ramp and began to go towards the interrogation deck._

_"Well, well, well, what do you have there, Ren?" General Armitage Hux approached from the side. He was like a wild beast waiting to kill its prey._

_"Just another prisoner. You won't need to deal with her." Ben kept walking, and the angry general kept following._

_"Prisoner? Looks like you are carrying her to a honeymoon suite. Kylo Ren, are you about to try to make yourself into a man?"_

_"You are as stupid as you sound." Ben wanted to throw the man across the hall, but he also reported straight to Snoke._

_"Oh really? Why not let the Stormtroopers deal with her then? Or are you too soft to let the men interrogate the girl? What did she do? Aside from being born poor?"_

_"She has seen the map. I'll get it out myself."_

_"Wait. She has actually seen the map?" Hux almost looked impressed. "What of the droid?"_

_"I couldn't find it, and the division was under heavy fire." Ben walked into one of the interrogation rooms and immediately turned around to close the door in Hux's face._

_"Oh you fucking asshole. You probably don't have what it takes to ruin her. Good luck getting the map._

_He looked down once more at Rey. Her head had turned towards him but she was still sleeping. It had been hours since their encounter in the woods, he thought she would have woken up by now._

_He walked her over to the interrogation table and leaned it back before carefully placing her on it. He placed her right arm in the restraints first, tightening them as tight as they could go. Ben noticed her hands were calloused from years of hard work. He delicately pulled her arm in an upward motion making sure she couldn't slide out before he repeated the action on her left arm._

_"You look like you are almost starved, but feel so strong." He looked over her unconscious form again, taking in the rags she wore, the dirt that stained the cloth and some that still remained on her skin. "Did you really come from Jakku?"_

_He knelt down and placed her right leg in the restraint next. He could feel the muscles in her legs. She must have worked hard wherever she came from. After he restrained her left leg he stood up._

_"I'm sorry. If I don't follow protocol, the Supreme Leader will skin me alive for being kind to you. He would probably recognize you as well for as long as he has been in my mind." He was tempted to go through her mind while she slept, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Even though he just kidnapped her, he held onto the feeling of hope she would cooperate and maybe he would learn her name before taking her back to Takodana._

_If Snoke found out how gentle he had been with her instead of ripping the map from her, the punishment would be severe. He chewed his cheek as he paced the room. It should be simple, just take the map. He looked over at her and knew he couldn't take it from her while she slept._

_Completely committing himself to the dark side was not as simple as he thought it would have been. He knew both the light and the dark had claimed him since before his birth, but the light always betrayed him. So why was it so hard to completely fall to the dark?_

_He squatted down into a sitting position and watched her sleep. She slightly moved her head and her expressions would change now and again. For her to still be out cold like this, her body and mind must have been worn out from whatever it was. Maybe she was like him, and couldn't sleep at night. He needed to ignore the urge to get to know this girl, whoever she was. She was just a prisoner, and she would probably cooperate now that he doesn't have his lightsaber in her face. That's what he tried to convince himself as his upper thighs began to burn from how he was sitting._

_She suddenly jolted awake. Her eyes immediately found him. When she realized she could not move her arms she looked down and tugged harder then looked at him, not understanding what was happening._

_"Where am I?" She needed to know. It was the least he could provide her. Instead he sat there and cocked his head._

_"You're my guest," he finally answered._

_Though his voice was modulated, she couldn't sense malice behind it. Maybe she could find out about her friends._

_"Where are the others?"_

_"You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?" He did have malice in his voice this time. He was annoyed she was so quick to think of them. "You'll be relieved to know that I have no idea." Because his only focus was this random girl. "You still want to kill me?"_

_"That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask," she coldly responded. Of course she wanted to kill him. He was after BB-8, the map needed to get to the Resistance, she needed to go back home after the droid was delivered. And this… refrigerator of a man ruined everything and took her prisoner._

_His hands went to his mask and in one swift movement he stood up while removing it. The first thing she noticed was his extremely pale complexion. He looked like he was bathed in moonlight. His raven hair curled around his strong jaw. And above his prominent nose were eyes that held the weight of the galaxy. He looked somewhat lost and less intimidating now. She had seen him before, in daydreams, or maybe nightmares. She could feel herself physically relax even though she was still ready to run if the moment presented itself._

_After looking at her with his own eyes and not through the dark lens of his mask he walked to the side of her and slammed his helmet down. She had followed his movements but looked away when he approached her. His eyes were now intense and his body language also changed. She could feel his cold stare._

_"Tell me about the droid." His voice wasn't what she expected. She expected something more scary or hostile. Instead it was deep and smooth, almost relaxing. But she was in no mood to fall for this act. She knew he was trying to put her at ease._

_"He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator-" She stared at the wall ahead of her trying not to look at him._

_She was already playing games. She knew what he wanted._

_"He's carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire." He looked away from her when she looked at him. She unnerved him with her innocent eyes. She stumbled into this war. She wanted nothing to do with it, and now she was thrown right in the middle of it. He looked down at her again. "We need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you. You-" he could sense it, where she was from, what she did to survive. "A scavenger." There were far worse things she could be. She looked up at him, behind her scowl he could tell he struck a nerve. Tears formed in her eyes and he once again averted his eyes. He looked to the floor and took a deep breath, there was no going back now. "I would have preferred to avoid this. Despite what you may believe, it gives me no pleasure. I will go as easily as possible- but I will take what I need."_

_Despite seeing her memories, he was surprised to really find she wasn't anything special. That she was in fact a simple scavenger that worked by herself. He felt her loneliest and her fears. The feelings were similar to his when he was younger. Then he came across her meeting his father. Just seeing the man in her memories angered him. She thought of him like a father figure, she had no idea how wrong she was. How much of a failure Han was as a father._

_Ben wanted to wake up. He knew how the rest of this memory would play out. He didn't want to see Snoke confronting him about his compassion, Hux stating the obvious that Ren did not acquire the droid and opted for the girl. He definitely didn't need to relive the moment he took his father's life. He replayed that moment too often as it was and can still feel Han's hand on his face. Even after Rey struck his face with his grandfather's lightsaber, as he bled out on the snow, the imprint of that last loving touch from Han lingered._

Ben's heart rate began to spike and he woke with a start. He hissed while he inhaled air as he tried to sit up, but the faint grasp on the fingers that lay over Rey's waist stopped him. She was barely holding his fingers and was not awake, but the feel of her fingers on his stopped him from moving.

"Rey?" he softly whispered and hoped for a sign. He kissed her shoulder and laid back down. He savored the minutes her fingers were pressed on his before they slowly gave way. 

Ben was determined to find a way to connect their minds in her coma. He would try again and again for however long it took, to see what he could do to end this curse. At least that's what it felt like to him. He could only imagine how it must feel for her to be trapped in her coma. He could feel she was still dreaming of their interactions and eventual battle on Starkiller Base.

"I know you'll be back again, some day," he whispered against her hair. "I will find you. I will always find you." After the words left his lips, he felt a few moments of confusion. He would normally say he is always with her, but this felt somewhat familiar.

_Rey looked at the man she struck down then looked around. His voice. The man didn't speak and he wasn't in her mind, but she heard him._

_"I will find you. I will always find you."_

_The ground split between Rey and Ben. He tried to sit up to look at her again._

_"Come find me." She said with determination before running away._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I would have preferred to avoid this. Despite what you may believe, it gives me no pleasure. I will go as easily as possible- but I will take what I need."
> 
> I used Kylo's quote from The Force Awakens novel rather than the movie in the interrogation memory because I feel it was deeper than what we got in the movie. And felt it matched this story better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ I_Feel_It_Too](https://mobile.twitter.com/IFeelItToo2) for being my Beta on this fic!

Ben sat in the chair next to Rey's bed as the doctor and nurse once again attached the EEG, EMG, EOG, AND EKG sensors to both him and Rey. He felt he almost got her to wake up last time. Though she would have woken from a nightmare, he did not want her to wake up frightened and ready to fight, as the last dream sequence was the memory of their duel on Starkiller Base. He didn't want to fight her and she’d felt she had no choice but to fight him. He had his orders: bring the girl to Supreme Leader Snoke. He only needed to tire her out. She was untrained, and he highly underestimated her. Ben managed to awaken startled before the dream sequence went to their fight.

His hands were bawled up tight as each sensor was placed on his head, face, and chest. He could only hope whatever she was dreaming about would be better than their first hours together. Though he had no choice in the matter, he still regretted fighting her; being a touch more aggressive than he had to be. Even though she was untrained in the force, he knew she was highly skilled in combat; just not with a lightsaber. He just needed to get her to the point of exhaustion and make her pass out once more or cuff her. He wanted her to join him. He wanted Rey to be willing to let him teach her.

"Supreme Leader, you are both ready now. Are you sure you do not need anything to help you fall asleep?" the doctor asked. 

"I do not need anything." 

"Very well sir, you may lie down next to your wife." The doctor turned off the lights on the way out.

There was just enough light from the monitors that he could see where he was walking and laid down on the bed. He softly kissed her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her sleeping frame. 

Before long, Ben fell into a deep slumber, but he knew he wasn't falling into her dream. This was a dream he has had before.

_The thunderous sound of hoofs galloping on the dirt and mud echoed throughout the forest and a light mist filled the air. Panic swept through the master of the Knights of Ren as he could no longer feel the magical bond to his other half. As he traveled further north, the light precipitation turned into small snowflakes. This land was cursed, he knew as much, but could not turn away; he had to find her._

_"Kriff! Faster Whisper!" he yelled and gave his valiant steed a swift nudge of his heel. The beautiful black Alderaanian horse picked up speed. He was getting closer, he could feel it._

_The snow began to fall heavier, leaving his hair and cheeks wet in its wake. In his time of worry for his beloved he also felt free as he’d also just destroyed the helmet he’d donned for so many years. The symbol of his repressed self; the symbol of fear and hate. A symbol his former master, Lord Snoke, made him take on; who cursed the lands he once called home. Lord Snoke also helped curse Kylo's beloved by helping his own master, Lord Palpatine._

_During this snowy and desperate ride, Kylo thought back on what led up to this point:_

  
  


_Lord Palpatine knew Kylo would betray him, he sensed it. The older Lord, the supposed blood of Rey, was too old to summon most of his warlord powers. When Kylo decided to approach the old man in one last effort to achieve peace, he sent his faithful knights to protect his betrothed._

_When he felt the knights had enough time to locate Rey, he and his generals rode to Lord Palpatine's castle in Exegol. He no longer needed Master Snoke's guidance nor Snoke's master Palpatine's influence. He went to them when all hope was lost. He lost Rey when they were young, never had his uncle's approval, or his parents: at the time, they were as good as dead to him._

_As Kylo, Hux, and Mitaka walked inside the macabre castle they were immediately met with nine guards surrounding and escorting them to Palpatine._

_"My boy. This is quite an unexpected- surprise." Palpatine slowly walked to greet him. "Traveling with just your generals? Not your fellow knights?"_

_"I prefer they be near my fiancé when I am away from her." Kylo calmly answered."I thought Master Snoke was due to be in Exegol?"_

_"Lord Snoke had other matters to attend to." Palpatine smiled a vile smile. "Ahhh… yes. One mustn't be too careless with such a delicate flower," Palpatine answered and waved for him to follow as he walked._

_"She is not as delicate as you think," he coldly responded._

_"I'm sure the streets of Jakku taught her to be strong. I only had her here in Exegol for such a short time before you whisked her away."_

_"She wasn't happy here."_

_"I had hoped since you took her away so quickly, you would wed her just as fast. It caused a scandal instead."_

_"You don't care about the scandal. Let's get straight to it, you wanted me to bed her and mix our blood to provide a powerful heir. Because you know she holds the same power as I. You just wanted to corrupt her power-"_

_"That is enough boy." Palpatine's voice grew dark._

_"Is it enough because that is the plan?"_

_Palpatine slowly turned around and looked at Kylo._

_"Tell me why you are here."_

_"With my upcoming union with Rey, these lands will become hers, and ultimately mine due to the laws of the lands. You should have given her power over Exegol amongst others by now." Kylo quickly responded. Hux and Mitaka shift uncomfortably as the guards slowly move as well._

_"So, you think you can have power over my lands now?" The cold smile was gone and just pure evil remained on his face and in his old eyes._

_"Yes."_

_"You think you can take anything? I am in control of everything. Including the life of my granddaughter."_

_"My king!" Hux hastily whispered before Kylo could reach for his sword. He stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear, "You cannot let your personal feelings interfere. We are severely outnumbered, even with your abilities."_

_"We will not be getting out of here without a fight, be at the ready," Kylo whispered back._

_"Young fool, I have been in control this whole time. If I were you, I wouldn't test me now. Your uncle could not trust you with your powers because I saw to it he didn't. I helped him foresee what you would become, unbeknownst to him; you only became who you are because of your lack of guidance. You are severely indebted to me. Even if your pathetic mother has already transferred the status of power over to you by making you king, she will never forgive you for the atrocities you commited."_

_"You wouldn't have power over those lands if it weren't for me. Are you willing to lose your last bit of integrity over power?"_

_"Exegol, Coruscant, Takadona, Ilum, and Jakku are mine. And you are nothing but dirt beneath my boot. And that girl will be thrown into the sinking fields of Jakku."_

_"You have now threatened the future queen's life twice. You are breaking the laws of the lands by not relinquishing your rule. I have no choice but to declare war on you and all your lands in the name of Alderaan, D'Qar, Ajan Kloss, and Chandrila," Ben answered with his voice echoing off the walls._

_Palpatine barely moved his hand, striking Kylo down with a flash of lightning. Kylo fell to the ground with a sickening thud as his generals drew their swords. Palpatine's guards drew their weapons and charged the three men. Kylo stood back up and drew his cursed sword while lifting his left hand to throw a guard that aimed to attack him. Hux and Mitaka began to parry and attack the guards along Kylo's side. They never got used to Kylo's "witchcraft" but trusted and followed him loyally. As Kylo struck down a guard by stabbing him in the abdomen Palpatine had walked closer and once again struck him with the same wicked lightning. He dropped to his knee and placed his blade in front of him as he took a deep breath; the pain was nearly impossible to ignore. He stood back up just as another guard swung his sword at him. He blocked his opponent's sword and pulled a dagger from his belt and stabbed the man in the ribs and neck repeatedly until the guard fell, blood pouring out of his body and onto the stone floor. Hux and Mitaka were slowly taking down the guards that surrounded them as Kylo attacked his final guard, keeping Palpatine in his visual range to not be taken by surprise by another strike of lightning. Suddenly he felt the horrible sting of the flesh of his arm being sliced open along his upper bicep. He growled in anger and ran his attacker through with his sword; Hux and Mitaka had finished off their own guards in the same moment. No sooner than had Kylo pulled his sword out of the guard, he was once again attacked by bolts of unrelenting lightning._

_"I should have ended your life years ago boy." He stopped his attack and watched the remaining electricity run through Kylo's body then resumed when he tried to push himself up. The sounds of Kylo's groans filled the room and Hux and Mitaka tried to attack just to be frozen by the force. He paused once more and grinned as he could clearly hear Kylo's moans while he tried to catch his breath._

_"Snoke and I knew you were still a weak fool. Snoke already performed the spell. All of the land's pomegranates have been tainted for Rey's lips and hers alone. When the young girl bites into the once forbidden fruit, she will fall into the endless slumber. Young fool, you will never overpower me." Palpatine's sinister laugh filled the air._

_Kylo's sword glowed in an amber color as he swiftly stood up. In the split second that followed, Kylo summoned the power of the light and dark that he had been trained in and struck his true enemy down with one swipe of his cursed blade. Cutting through Palpatine's old body was as simple as cutting through a softened pear… another one of his beloved's favorite foods._

_His heart sank, he couldn't feel his bond to her. He needed to find the love of his life. And after he found Rey, he would have to deal with Lord Snoke._

  
  


_Kylo could hear Palpatine's words over and over again during his journey home. His generals tried to keep up, but their horses were not fast enough._

_He crossed into Naboo's enchanted forest and found his betrothed. Surrounded by his knights, her friends, and his mother, she lay in a glass coffin._

_"Gods no…" He jumped off Whisper and ran over to the coffin. His long legs ached significantly from the long ride and he nearly stumbled into the coffin. "No, no, no." His hands pressed on the cold glass and he looked down at his lover. Her brunette hair flowed down past her shoulders, she wore a dark blue dress that once brought out the light in her eyes, a silver necklace he once wore lay from her neck to her chest, her hands lay on her abdomen, her engagement ring looked as if it were glowing._

_He spent his life searching for her and he’d finally found her, just for her to be ripped away shortly after._

_"It's too late," whispered a brave warrior named Finn._

_Ben couldn't look up at Finn, or anyone else. He could only look down at his wife. His vision blurred as the tears formed. He felt his mother softly touch his arm._

_"My son, you must let go. She's gone now," the former queen softly muttered._

_"Open it." He stood tall, his eyes never leaving her face._

_"My king, I'm sorry, we did everything we could. But Lady Rey is-" another warrior named Poe said sympathetically._

_"Open it! Let me bid my farewell to the woman I love," Kylo demanded._

_Finn and Poe looked at one another and began to slide the glass top off with the help of the knights._

_Kylo stepped forward once the top was off and removed his wet gloves. He watched as the snowflakes fell on her dark brown hair and delicately ran his fingers through her long locks._

_"I'm so sorry I was too late. I'm sorry I failed you. I hope when we unite again in the afterlife, if there is such a thing, or in our next life, I will find you sooner." He bent down towards her and placed his hand on one of hers. "My desert rose, I love you, and I will always be with you." He softly kissed her lips._

_It felt as if the whole land trembled when he kissed her. When his mouth left her cold lips she inhaled deeply and grabbed the hand that was holding her other hand. Kylo looked to her pale face that grew a touch of color and could see that her skin was warming up. Her hazel eyes opened and found his._

_"Ben!" She cried out and smiled at her beloved. "You found me."_

_He helped pull her up into a hug and kissed her again. His free hand held her face even after they slowly pulled back._

_"I will always find you, my love." Ben smiled and picked her up out of the coffin._

_"What happened?" She tugged at some of the singed materials of his tunic. Then carefully ran her hand down his injured arm, feeling still wet traces of blood along with crusted dry blood. Her other hand traced his face._

_"I went to confront them. Lord Snoke and Lord Palpatine. I only found Palpatine. I tried to reason with him: tried to make him realize his hold on the lands were slipping; to step down with dignity. He refused and I declared we would be at war. He struck me with his lightning just as I was about to leave. I killed him, Rey. Your grandfather-"_

_She placed a finger to his lips. "I don't believe I am related to him. I am glad you killed him. Did you ever find your master?"_

_"He is no longer my master. And no, I have not found him. I needed to find you." His body trembled as he looked her over once more. "I thought you were dead."_

_"I'm alive, thanks to you." She smiled at him and grabbed his hands._

_"Rey, if Palpatine is dead… you are the rightful ruler now," Finn said cautiously._

_"Oh? Maybe we should unite our lands once and for all?" She cocked an eyebrow up at Ben._

_"You are ready then? I have not courted you for long."_

_"We were betrothed before we met. I think I do know everything I need to know about you now."_

_Ben could feel he was waking from the dream, but it felt so familiar. Like he lived the dream before. And in this world, Snoke was still alive. The thought of the man who abused him his whole life as alive made Ben shudder._

Ben woke with a start. He held perfectly still for a few minutes as he calmed down. He knew for a fact Snoke was dead in this life; he killed the old man himself.

He slipped off the bed and paced along the bed for a moment recalling the dream. He looked down at Rey and stopped moving. He climbed on the bed then leaned over her and glanced at her lips. He placed his lips on hers, just as he had in the dream, and hoped she would awaken. He pulled away as he felt her grab his arm.

She took a deep breath, her heart monitor began to increase and he watched as her eyes fluttered open. She held her breath as she looked at his face and found his eyes. Ben remained frozen in place, afraid if he moved she would fall back asleep. 

"Ben…" Her voice was raw. "You… found me." She gave him a tired smile. 

Her voice, her smile, she was back.

"I will always find you," he said after a moment and smiled at her.

"And you were… always with me?" Tears formed in her eyes as he nodded, his lips quivered. "What happened to me?"

Ben pressed the button to the nurse's station. "I need the doctor in here. She just woke up."

"What?" Rey tried to sit up, but Ben stopped her.

"Rey, you were in an accident. You've been in a coma for a couple of weeks now. Try not to move much," he whispered to her and kissed her forehead. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," she whispered back. "I could hear you- even when I wasn't dreaming. The dreams," she laid her head back, "they felt so real. Like I've lived them before."

Ben sat down beside her and pulled her hand to his lips.

"Tonight and last night, I think I was in your dreams."

"Sweetheart, you are always in my dreams," she replied as a nurse and doctor came in.

"No, I mean actually in your dreams. I've seen the one from tonight before, but it felt like I've lived it before. Last night, I saw our memories."

"Of Starkiller base?" she asked as the doctor and nurse went over her readings before turning the lights to a dim setting to help her eyes adjust. "I recalled it recently, but something odd happened." She slightly shook her head and smiled. "I know it was just a dream of what happened."

"Rey, you know you can tell me anything," Ben replied as the doctor made her lean forward as he took the stethoscope to her back and had her breathe in and out.

"Well, you remember how it was? After I struck you down, the ground split apart, as if the force was separating us. We were looking at one another. And you didn't say anything in that particular moment, but this time, I heard you. Your mouth didn't move as if you were speaking, but I heard you say, ‘I will find you. I will always find you.’ And I replied, ‘Come find me.’ When I dream of our moments together, it is always the same… nothing changes. Not our actions or words. And I never said that to you on Starkiller." Her throat felt raw and her hand shook trying to grasp Ben's hand as she spoke. "Can I have some water please?" She looked to the nurse who quickly obliged.

"I said it to you last night. I woke up before my dream got to the fight." He gently placed his other hand on top of her trembling hand.

"My lady, could you tell me what you were dreaming of before you woke up?" the doctor asked as he typed notes into his datapad.

Rey tried to bring the cup to her lips then looked at Ben embarrassed. "My arm feels too weak to lift this."

"You haven't moved in weeks. Your body will need physical therapy. It will be fine, Rey. You'll be fine." Ben took the cup and brought it to her mouth and tilted it as she drank then pulled it away when she made a small noise.

"My dream last night. I ate my favorite fruit and fell asleep. I could hear dull voices. Then I heard you." She looked at Ben again. "You thought you lost me. You kissed me and I woke up."

"And I once again said I would always find you. That isn't something I would normally say." He stroked her hair lovingly.

"You normally say you will always be with me before we separated for different reasons."

"Everything is looking fantastic, Supreme Leader. We should try getting her to move soon. I will be back in a bit and you can try to walk her to the ‘fresher once we remove all the medical equipment."

Rey's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she averted her eyes from his.

"I've been a complete invalid, haven't I?" 

"Rey, you almost died. You are here, and you are awake now. That's all that matters. Everyone will be excited. I'll summon Mitaka." He pulled out his comlink.

"What? No! Everyone is probably sleeping. And who is everyone?"

"My mother, Rose, Finn, Poe are among some of the group. Threepio comes in and tries to talk to both of us. Chewie. They haven't left since we brought you back on board. Don't worry, I found them some of the finest rooms." 

Her mouth shook as she tried to smile more. "You let them stay."

"And visit. And I talk to them, and let fucking Dameron fly my ship because he was bored. I might as well let him have the Whisper. It's a dumb ship to begin with." He softly kissed her lips again.

"Don't." 

"Why? What's wrong?" Ben looked worried and sat up straight.

"I need to brush my teeth." She tried to grip the blanket under her hand then Ben began to laugh.

"My love, that should be the least of your concerns." 

She leaned against him after she gave him a sheepish smile.

"I wonder if we can connect in each other's dreams now that you are back. The dream felt so real. I've had others like it before. In worlds and times I don't recognize. I wonder if we knew each other in past lives?" he whispered into her hair.

"I've been wondering the same thing. I had similar dreams growing up. They started after I had first seen a vision of you." She kissed the arm she rested her head against.

"Let's figure it out, together."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> [ **Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Now We Wait**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **A New Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **Love At First Scent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **I've Seen This Dream Before**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876) \--Complete
> 
> [ **Swim**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **A Cur's Weakness**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812) \--Canonverse-- WIP
> 
> [ **Rollin'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **You'll Be The One To Turn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290) \--AU--Complete
> 
> [ **Paradise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734) \--Modern AU-- Breylo one shot
> 
> [ **Chasing Cars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910) \--Modern AU-- Complete
> 
> [ **Thirst For Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **All I Want For Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Titanium**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) \-- Canonverse-- New WIP
> 
> [ **Ethics of Psychology**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001) \-- Modern AU Breylo WIP
> 
> [ **The Silencer and the Whisperer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295)\--AU Breylo


End file.
